After All This Time
by Selene Melia
Summary: A gentle love scene from 30 years into the Avatar future, involving the Fire Lord and his wife. PWP. R&R.


Just want to warn in advance, this is PWP(Porn Without Plot) and I am very proud of it. This is probably my longest ever M rated fic, and I'm quite happy its a Zutara one. I've been a fan of Avatar for, I don't know, years, and have never written a fic for it! I needed to remedy this. This story is the remedy.

Dedicated to Alaina(since you love this so much!):_"__A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself. ~Unknown"_

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Enjoy! ~Selene Melia

* * *

She kissed him with a passion she had long forgotten she possessed, cupping his face between the palms of her hands. His lips moved against her's in a passionate, yet sensual dance. Her slender arms crept up and looped around his neck, her tan fingers pulling him closer by tugging the ebony locks of his hair. His pale arms slithered down to her waist, wrapping around it and pulling her flush against him.

The skimpiness of their night clothes allowed all the heat radiating from their bodies to be felt by the other. She moaned into his mouth, and he took a sharp gasp of pleasure, the sound having gone straight to his groin.

She lost the battle with her lungs and parted from him, but his lips never left her skin. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck, and across her collarbone. She threw her head back, her blue eyes rolling back into their sockets from his lips on her oversensitive skin.

Her fingers clutched his hair as his lips danced across her heated skin. Her moans and gasps of pleasure bounced off the high vaulted ceiling, filling his ears with the sounds of her ecstasy. He moaned against her and trailed his hands around to her backside.

She squealed at the sudden placement of his hands, and again when he hoisted her up against him, her legs instinctively finding his hips. Her center pressed up against the straining length trapped in his trousers. He let out a strangled gasp at the sudden, very welcome, pressure. She giggled uncharacteristically, and he kissed the laughter off her lips as he ground himself into her.

HE gave an animalistic growl and kissed her again with ferocious abandon. His hands cupping her bottom, still devouring her mouth, he walked them over to their bed. Unlike the way he was kissing her, he gently laid her down on the soft fabric.

She quickly unwrapped her legs from him and pulled him by his tunic collar down on top of her. Both sets of hands roamed over the other's body, desperate for any and all contact they could have.

Her hands tugged at the bottom of his tunic, and he parted from her for a few seconds to pull it over his head. She took a few moments to admire the hard, chiseled panes of his chest. Her husband was no longer the eighteen-year-old boy she had married but his body had never lost its muscular qualities.

His lips reattached to her's, effectively silencing her thoughts, and her hands roamed across his bare torso. His hands crawled up her flat stomach to her full, round breasts, covered in a red nightie and red breast bindings. She shimmied the nightie up her body and pulled it up over her head, giving the man a saucy smirk. He was pleasantly surprised to find his wife lacked proper undergarments. Though she wore her breast bindings, she had foregone underwear. He moaned at the raw sexuality she radiated.

No matter her age or how many children she bore, his wife would always be the sexiest woman to him. Her wide blue eyes, curvy hips(even more so now, thanks to their four children), endlessly long legs, and wild, curly brown hair. She was a beautiful goddess, and she was all his.

She snapped him out of of his thoughts by running her light fingers down his torso and gently cupping his manhood. He gasped aloud and she took the opportunity to each up and thrust her tongue into his mouth. For a while, their organs battled for recognition and dominance.

Meanwhile, his hands traveled over her breasts, and he reached behind her, untying the intricate knots holding her breasts inside. He'd had years of practice and easily untied the bindings, her large, luscious breasts spilling out into his waiting hands. She arched at the first touch, her head thrown back in the most erotic sight he'd ever seen. He left her mouth and kissed down her chest, his nimble fingers tweaking her pebbled nipples all the while.

He brought his head down and buried his face in her breasts(thinking, for a silly moment, that this would be a fantastic way to die: death by breast suffocation). He sucked and kissed her sensitive nipples, rubbing and massaging what he couldn't take in his mouth. She was panting when he finally moved his face down, nibbling and kissing her taunt stomach.

He finally reached her warm core, his prize, and placed delicate pecks over her flower. She purred sensually, but cried out when he plunged his adept tongue into her depths. She writhed under him, his hands clamping down on her hips to stop her thrashing as he plundered her core. His tongue lapped at her, licking her insides and twirling at her nub. She could feel herself steadily heading toward climax, the heavy strokes of his tongue pushing her forward.

Suddenly, the thick coil of heat that had been curling in her stomach snapped. Her back arched high off their bed, and a noiseless cry escaped her lips as her inner muscles spasmed.

His cock throbbed painfully as he watched his wife convulse. He resisted the urge to burn off his pants and ram himself into her her. But, it had been long, too long of a time, since they were joined, and he wanted to take his time loving her.

Slowly, she came down from her ecstasy and looked at her husband, who had crawled up from between her wide spread legs. He looked down at her with such affection and trust-they burned in his golden eyes.

The years had given him worry lines in his forehead, as they did her, from the stress of their children and their country. But both possessed matching sets of laugh lines around their eyes, from their babies and the fun they shared with their friends. They had grown together, like trees with intertwined roots-changing together, but always just that: together. Their love had gown with them, something neither thought possible on their wedding day, but it had happened. With each new child, each new memory, their love swelled and grew and both remained forever changed by the other.

He smiled down at her and she was quickly overcome with happiness. He looked at her the exact same way he had almost thirty years ago. He leaned down and kissed her lips, so softly she almost cried at the sudden wave of emotions he forced onto her.

She didn't even realize his pants had come off until the thick, purple head of his manhood slipped between her folds. She sighed in contentment at the familiar stretching he caused, the only one who had ever made her stretch this way. She bit back a moan when he was fully seated inside her.

He bit his tongue trying to keep himself silent as she pulsed around him. She was so hot and so tight and he thought if he died in this moment he would die perfectly happy. He gave her a few moments to adjust, her body still needing time to accommodate his massive size.

He took his time thrusting into her willing body, his muscles shaking slightly to keep from fucking her senseless. He knew she always preferred love-making to fucking, and all he wanted was to make her happy. Her moans filled the air, and his growls of pleasure engulfed her.

Gradually, their pace increased, her hips rising to meet his in an age-old rhythm. The whole time their bodies met, their eyes never left the other's. His face was pure beauty, despite the angry scar he never allowed her to heal. His expression was pain and pleasure. She knew he was holding back for her enjoyment, and she was overcome with love once more.

He throbbed inside her, and she wondered how she ever felt like a real person without him there.

Before either of them knew it, she was clenching around him, and his head fell into her shoulder as his seed shot inside her. He collapsed on top of her, his member quickly softening and falling out of her body. He removed himself from his place on top of her and she pouted slightly. She was cold without him.

He looked over at her beautiful, pouting face and smirked to himself. Chucking a little, he scooped her nude body in his strong arms, and placed her against his chest. She rested her hands on his abs and signed in contentment. Her head nuzzled into him, and he dropped a kiss on her mussed hair.

Sitting up a little, he pulled the thick cottons and silks of their bedspread over them, to provide a semblance of modesty should anyone stupidly come for one of them during the night. They cuddled together for a while, not speaking(for it had been a long, long time since they needed mundane, human things such as words to communicate).

"Hmmm… I have so missed you, my love." He murmured into her soft brown hair.

"And I, you." She whispered like a prayer against his body.

"I love you, my beautiful Katara." Zuko said softly.

"Well you better, after all we've been through." Katara smirked. He looked down at her in mock-outrage.

"Ahem." He huffed. She gave him a dazzling smile and leaned up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"And, of course, I love you too." She said, before drifting off to sleep.

Zuko lay there awake for a time, just watching his wife sleep. His eyes gazed at her in wonder, pondering how she could love him, someone like him. Even after all this time, he still wondered, though it frustrated her to no end. She was amazing, she was Fire Lady and wife, and sister, and, most importantly, mother to their gorgeous children. She had born him three strong sons and his little girl, his little princess. But, above all, she loved him, and he was allowed to wonder why.

After shaking his head to stop the thoughts, Zuko slowly drifted off and joined his Katara in her dreaming.


End file.
